stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Pendragon
King Arthur Pendragon was the titular protagonist of the King Arthur series. He was the former king. Arthur was mentioned by Merlin on at least one occasion and was originally thought to be the Chosen One. In his quest for the Holy Grail, he had to defeat the Druid King. Though he had managed to defeat them, he was wounded horribly. Lancelot avenged Arthur just before he died, though his later attempts to take his place as king ended with his own death. Biography Background Arthur was born to his parents Uther and Egrane Pendragon after Uther used Merlin's power to trick Egrane into thinking that he was her husband. ''Arthur vs. the Druids vs. the Grail Arthur, Lancelot, and Robin try to find a way to entertain themselves. In a glass of water, Arthur claims to see the Holy Grail. However, the knights assure him that they see nothing and think he is crazy. He travels to visit Merlin and tells him about his vision. The wizard sends Arthur to Mount Dune Tah Too Tae to find the Holy Grail and defeat the Druids who own it. Eventually, Arthur and his comrades arrive at the mountain and battle the Druids. They manage to kill the Druid King and find the Holy Grail inside his crotch. In the end, Arthur destroys the Grail and heads back home with his best friends. The Revenge of Morgana Arthur prepares to knight Tristian when his sword Excalibur suddenly loses power. He and Robin take the sword to the Lady of the Lake to restore it. Celebrating this leads to Morgana tricking Arthur into sleeping with her, conceiving Mordred. Later, Morgana leaves to kill Arthur and Merlin and the others pursue her to try and stop her. Unfortunately, the wizard is murdered in the battle and Arthur and the knights try to stop her before Mordred is born. In the following battle, Robin ends up getting killed. Unfortunately, they fail to stop her and Mordred is born. The Return to Mount Dune Tah Too Tae 20 years later, Mordred kills Morgana and takes over her army. He sets out to kill Arthur and his best friends. Meanwhile, Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristian have grown older and have learned that Mordred is raising an army and contemplate how they will defeat him since there is only three of them. Lancelot gets the idea of teaming up with the Druids, to which Arthur agrees. They get into the Holy Honda and drive to the Mountain of Dune Tah Too Tae, but later on, they get out and walk due to traffic. Eventually, they arrive and are surprised to see the Druid King alive since he appeared to be dead last time. Arthur reveals the problem, so Arthur and the Druids put their differences aside and team up to fight Mordred and his army. After a long battle with them, King Arthur hears the ghost of Merlin who tells him to kill the Druid King so he can get the Holy Grail out of him and use it to defeat Mordred. Death with Arthur as he dies]] After repeating the same process as before, Arthur successfully defeats the Druid King again, but is mortally wounded in the battle. With Arthur down for the count, Tristian and Lancelot confront Mordred, who then kills Tristian. Lancelot uses the Holy Grail to freeze Mordred's body and kill him. Lancelot successfully kills Mordred. Under the request of the dying King Arthur, Lancelot goes to the Lady of the Lake so she can throw Excalibur into the water. He arrives, only to find that she has gone to a magic people's convention. He then realizes that with Excalibur, he can become king. Lancelot clumsily falls into the water and drowns, failing to succeed Arthur as king. Postmortem Merlin mentions Nox Decious and his fury when he believes Arthur to be the Chosen One rather than him. Arthur recieves another mention when Merlin reveals, years later, to Mario that HE is the chosen one, along with someone else. Physical Description Arthur had curly dark hair and wore glasses. He appeared very young, even after 20 years have passed. Personality Arthur was outspoken and brave. He had traits fitting of a comedic king. His blind trust for Merlin through his false insanity and Morgana's ability to trick him into conceiving Mordred suggested that he was easily manipulated. Abilities / Skills Arthur is a skilled swordsman and has won many battles. He is actually killed in a sword fight, but not before taking the Druid King with him. Relationships Lancelot ''Coming soon! Robin Coming soon! Tristian Coming soon! Merlin Coming soon! Mordred Coming soon! Morgana Coming soon! Druid King Coming soon! Druids Coming soon! Nox Decious Coming soon! The Lady of the Lake Coming soon! Trivia * Arthur is probably based off of King Arthur from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, played by Graham Chapman. Category:Characters Category:Arthur VS the Druids VS the Grail Category:King Arthur Category:Deceased Category:Males